Terror of the Dead (SYOC)
by CityofEvil666
Summary: It seems like everyone takes everything for granted nowadays. We're all ungrateful for at least one thing in our life, but what happens when suddenly all of that is taken away? We're left with nothing after a plague strikes the Earth, corpses now rising from the dead and killing the living. This is the end... the apocalypse. Rated T, will change SYOC story
1. Prologue and Format

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the original show/comic/story/idea Highschool of the Dead (H.O.T.D.) or its characters, I also do NOT own any of the other characters in this story other than my orginal character. I do NOT own any song/video game/TV show/Story references I throw in here other than any of them I made up. I however, DO OWN the main protagonist of this story, this story's idea, as well as the cover/title. Please don't block me.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

**February 17, 2008:  
**"In other news, after many years of research, failure and progress, both the United States and the United Kingdom have found a way to create a cure that fights the bad cancer cells in our bodies. Withen a few months, medications should be shipped out world wide for anyone suffering with any type of cancer. After suffering from many deaths, at long last it looks like the world has finally found the solution to vanquish cancer once and for all."

**August 18, 2010:  
**"It is a happy day for anyone living. I've just recieved word that the last patient suffering of cancer has just been cured and prescribed with medications to perminately heal them. At long last it makes me proud to say that cancer is no longer a threat; Cancer is no more."

**January 25, 2011:  
**"It has been noted that an unknown illness has spread throughout China and Russia. Though it hasn't done anything fatal to its victims, it would still be wise to keep an eye out for it. It is unknown if the infection is anywhere else, but all the same you should keep your eyes open for any simptoms of this possible illness."

**October 16, 2013:  
**"Millions around the world are now infected with this disease now being named as Red Disease. There have been little to no fatalities named yet, it is unknown where the origins of this disease came from but scientist around the world are now taking actions against it. They hope to find a cure for this before it does become fatal. We may be looking at another pandemic."

**February 14, 2014...**

* * *

**Hello everyone. Thanks for giving my SYOC story a chance. Now, some of you might be from my other story "Snakes and the Obsolete" (which is being discontinued for personal reasons), and if you are then this story is just going to be a re-edit of that formatting and plot.  
I'm currently also working on the story "City of Evil" (which is still being typed), and Beta Reading "the D.E.A.D." from Awesomestprime8, but for now I'll be putting those two projects aside to be working on this. So this is an SYOC story for you all.  
If you wanted to know some basic info on what this story is about, it is about a seventeen year old boy named Jaime Powers and eight other teenagers trying to survive a zombie apocalypse. The main plot of the story is them trying to survive, but it also focuses on emotional/psychological/mental effects on the different groups or cliques of people. It shows how socially, physically and mentally people would change if the world suddenly ended. It also points out politics, anarchy, power and honor; the struggles and problems these different things can bring. The overall moral or theme of this story is to not take what you have for granted because in a flash it could all be gone.**

**Rules:  
****1. PM the OC's to me. If you review it, I won't read it.  
2. DO NOT DELETE SECTIONS FROM THE FORMAT. I barely want you to add your own, so just keep the format like it is, or I won't read it.  
3. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus (Perfect characters with tragic past and no flaws whatsoever).  
4. Please don't send me any Goth/Emo people unless they're super good (because my OC's already Goth enough for this story :P)  
5. Make them as unique and orginal as possible (add some diversity)  
6. Be as descriptive with their looks as possible (if you want to say that they resemble a celebrity, put that in the "other" category)  
7. Be realistic (I crave realism)  
8. DO NOT SEND ANYMORE OC'S (ESPECIALLY FEMALES) WHO ARE LONERS/NERDS WHO ARE COURAGEOUS/TOM-BOYISH AND OUTGOING OR SILENT AND RESERVED. I'VE ALREADY GOTTEN 16 OC'S WITH ALMOST EXACTLY THE SAME PERSONALITY SET UP. IF YOU SEND ONE, I CAN ALMOST GUARENTEED THEY'RE GONNA GET ACCEPTED. THANK YOU.**

**Info:  
1. Story takes place in Seattle, Washington. The date is February 14, 2014  
2. I'm doing something new from the original H.O.T.D. story, so rather than the outbreak happening during school, it actually happens while they're at a dance (at night), so the school outfit will be formal instead (I'll explain more down there)  
3. I'm accepting soldiers  
4. Due Date is October 6, 2013 (unless I get enough people earlier or not get enough people)  
5. There's no uniform  
6. You can send up to two (2) OC's that cannot be in a romantic relationship with each other unless it is one-sided  
7. Once I get characters, I will be coupling up some of them with each other (i.e. my character or someone else's character might be dating your OC already).  
8. I'm only accepting eight characters  
9. If you send people located in the town, please make them adults or children and not teens (since the teens will be in the high school).  
10. I butchered the Format list, so it'll have stuff from my last SYOC story and things from other people's stories.**

**FORMAT**

* * *

**GENERAL**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Nickname(s): **

**Gender: **

**Birthday: (MM/DD) **

**Army Rank: (Withen the US Army, Air Force, Marines, Navy and Coast Guards) **

**Sexuality: (Are they straight, gay, bi, ect.?) **

**Religion: (The OC's religion may come as a plot device in the story) **

**Race: (Caucasian, African-American, Latino, ect.) **

**Nationality: (American, Canadian, British, ect.)**

**Locations: (School/Town)**

**Would You Rather Have Your OC Single/Taken/Crushing on Someone: (Pick one of those three)**

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Height/Weight: **

**Skin Complexion: (Fair, Olive, Fawn, Dark etc.) **

**Build/Body Type: **

**Breast Size: (Skip if your OC is a boy) **

**Eye Color: **

**Hairstyle/Color: **

******Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other: **

******School Outfit: (So the outbreak occurs when they're attending a school dance, so the school outfit will actually be the formal outfit they're wearing at the dance (I.E. a dress/suit/tux/etc.))**

******First Outfit: **

******Second Outfit: (Optional)**

******Pajamas: (Optional)**

* * *

******PERSONALITY**

******Personality: (Be very descriptive/detailed as you can. Make it realistic and original as well) **

******Strengths: (Five or less) **

******Weaknesses: (Five or more) **

******Likes: **

******Dislikes: **

******Fear(s): **

******Clique: (Goth/Nerd/Jock/Ect., the high school cast will be based on all sorts of cliques (none being the same clique))**

******How Do They Act When Scared?:**

******How Do They Act When Sad?: **

******How Do They Act When Mad?: **

******How Do They Act When Serious?: (i.e. during a serious situation.)**

******School Clubs/Sports: **

******Love Interest: (What do they look for in someone)**

******Habits: (Does your OC have any habits, i.e. twirling a pencil through their fingers, tapping their leg, biting their lip, etc.) **

******Mental Illnesses: (optional)**

******Medical Illnesses: (optional)**

******Talents: **

******Theme Song: (a song that describes your character or should be a theme song for your character if anything dramatic happens (like in the movies), it helps me visualize your character better) **

******Opinion on "Them": **

******Reaction To The Zombie Apocalypse: **

******Relationship/History with My OC: (Your OC's opinion and relationship with my OC if they have one)**

* * *

******HISTORY**

******Background: (Be very descriptive/detailed as you can. Make it realistic and original) **

******Family: (Name, Age, Occupation, Status [deceased, alive, infected, unknown], OC's opinion on them) **

* * *

******STATS  
(On a Scale of 1-10, one of them must be low (1-4) and another one must be an average score (5-7))  
(10 would be like they're phenomenonal and should be famous for it while 1 would be like laughing out loud on how bad they are at it)**

******Strength:**

******Intelligence:**

******Medical Skills:**

******Stamina: **

******Emotional Levels: (How emotionally strong are they?)**

******Speed: **

******Accuracy: (In shooting/throwing)**

******Social: (Their social skills)**

* * *

******EXTRA**

******School Weapon: (Be realistic, they're not gonna find a gun at school. And this all is during the dance. They don't have to have a weapon either if you don't want to give them one) **

******Town Weapon: (Primary, Secondary, Melee, and once again they don't have to have a weapon, though I advise you'd give them one.) **

******Transportation: (Do they have a car/motorcycle/bike/skateboard? BE REALISTIC. I'm currently in a high school (I've been to both a prep high school and a public high school) and I've never seen a teenager come to school in a motorcycle or an fucking rich car, so don't give it to them if they're in high school unless they're rich) **

******Should There Be Lemon (sex)?:**

******Other:**

* * *

******MY OC**

* * *

**GENERAL**

**Name: Jaime (pronounced Jay and Me) Powers**

**Age: 17**

**Nickname(s): Jay, JP**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: October 27**

**Army Rank: N/A**

**Sexuality: Heterosexual**

**Religion: An open-minded Catholic. He believe Jesus is his savior and God is real, but won't bash other religions (in fact he actually likes to learn about other religions). He used to be Athiest as well, and tends to be able to relate to them a bit, despite now being a religious person.**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Nationality: American**

**Locations: School**

**Would You Rather Have Your OC Single/Taken/Crushing on Someone: Crushing on Someone**

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Height/Weight: 6'4, 147 lbs**

**Skin Complexion: Light Fair Skin**

**Build/Body Type: Skinny, lean, fit from hockey and has toned legs from running track. He has a very light muscle tone on his abdoman.**

**Breast Size: N/A**

**Eye Color: Stone Gray**

**Hairstyle/Color: Short, scene boy hair dyed black (original color being brown)**

******Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other: He has light, creamy freckles on his back and from cheek to cheek on his face. He has a few scrapes and bruises on his calves and forearms from playing sports and other reasons. He has black snake bite lip rings and a small septum.**

******School Outfit: Black slacks, black vans, white, long-sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the bottom of his elbow. The top two buttons are undone and he's also wearing a black tie which is on loosely.**

******First Outfit: Gray, baggy skinny jeans, black combat boots, red t-shirt, black zip-up hoodie and a black beanie. He has a small silver watch that also has a compass on it.**

******Second Outfit: N/A**

******Pajamas: He sleeps shirtless with black shorts that go to his knees and white socks.**

* * *

******PERSONALITY**

******Personality: Jaime is the type of person where you either get along with him very well or you hate his guts. He's never lacking in optimism or confidence and is by far not afraid to speak his mind or share his opinion, whether it means it'll start a fight or cause problems. At times he might be unreasonable and not think before speaking or making actions, but tries to understand the person or situation overall before making any serious choices. Jaime is very selfless and will always put others before himself. He's not one to judge people and tends to understand that other people have different opinions that may differ from his own. Jaime likes to see people around him smiling and happy, even during these times and will go through great lengths to see that people's sanity remains straight. He has a good sense of humor and his horribly sarcastic/sassy which some people don't like about him. Jaime can be prideful when it comes to things like leadership, equality and democracy as well as envious of those who show it better than him. When sad or mad, he sometimes appears to be emotionless and can't really bring himself to talk, but when he does his words come out sharp, strong and too the point, much like his personality.**

******Strengths: He's a good leader, Strategically and Mental Intelligent, Very Optimistic and Physical Strong/In Shape**

******Weaknesses: Has Insomnia, Prideful, Envious, Sarcastic/Rude (at times), Stubborn, Passive, Doesn't think before making actions sometimes and is blunt **

******Likes: Listening to music (bands like The Devil Wears Prada, Suicide Silence and Bring Me The Horizon), Playing the electric guitar, singing, sleep, writing poems/song lyrics, art, stargazing, German Sheperds, Children, Kid Movies (like Finding Nemo, the Spongebob Squarepants Movie, etc.), Snakes, Video Games (specifically RPG), Reading and his brother and sister**

******Dislikes: Annoying pop music, mainstream rap, baked sweets (they make him nauseous), bullies, loud people, losing sleep, feeling small, being in social situations, hot weather, spiders and caffine drinks (Energy Drinks, Coffee, etc.)**

******Fear(s): The fear of being forgotten or unwanted**

******Clique: Nerdy Goth Kid**

******How Do They Act When Scared?: He'll blush or his face will turn red like a cherry. He also might become fidgety or sweat.**

******How Do They Act When Sad?: He'll become very quiet and his voice will crack and break a lot, also he'll choke on words a lot. He'll also avoid eye contact and may even get mad.**

******How Do They Act When Mad?: He'll swear a lot and raise his voice, and if he gets super mad he might even punch someone. He'll clinch his fist and jaw a lot and stiffen his back.**

******How Do They Act When Serious?: He becomes very literal and to the point and sometimes rude and demanding**

******School Clubs/Sports: Hockey team, Track team, Band, Music Club, Debate Team, JROTC**

******Love Interest: Appearance wise, Jaime isn't really into busty and big women, he's always liked small girls. Because he isn't a boob person, he does like girls with big butts though (though he isn't a pervert about it or anything). Personality wise, he likes girls who are confident and not afraid to do what they like (being as they'll probably have to be the one to make the first move since he won't). Overall if she's nice, confident and not completely shallow then he'll probably like her.**

******Habits: He often twirls a pen around his fingers which helps him think, along with tapping his leg or his fingers on a table. He's a fidgety person.**

******Mental Illnesses: Insomnia**

******Medical Illnesses: N/A**

******Talents: Being optimistic, Playing Hockey, Playing Guitar, Singing, Has some basic army training**

******Theme Song: Oh Catastrophe + The Fallout by Crown the Empire as his overall character theme, but during action scenes or sequences it would be Revive by The Devil Wears Prada**

******Opinion on "Them": He's hopeful for Them. He believes that maybe someday They can be cured and that They can be saved. He's no pacifist though; he won't hesitate to kill Them if he has to and he's not going to let others die because he believes that They can be cured. If anything, if he can avoid killing Them he will, and in a way pities Them, seeing They were unfortunate in this game of survival.**

******Reaction To The Zombie Apocalypse: He was shocked and scared for his life. While still being able to function and think correctly, he can't help but feel as if everything is happening so fast and he'll take it in really slow and try and rationalize everything.**

* * *

******HISTORY**

******Background: Jaime Powers was born in Seattle, Washington on October 27. He lived in a household with an over emotional mother, drunk and abusive father and rebellious older brother; he could recall often hearing his father and brother arguing about stupid things that seemed to end violently with one of the two hurt and their mother crying. When Jaime turned 5, his little sister was born. One day, his father kind of just went out and never came back, Jaime was only 6 at the time. He noticed his mother never really seemed surprised about the fact that he left, but his brother forever held bitter feeling for his father, and swore that if he ever saw him again he'd kill him. Jaime could never really understand his brother's emotion on the matter and honestly could never really bring himself to hate his father. Around fifth grade, Jaime took a big interest in reading and was often found in the library reading classic books such as "To Kill A Mocking Bird", "Lord of the Flies" or "All Quiet on the Western Front". Jaime also took an interest in science and history. His brother also shared many of the same interests as Jaime, so they spent a lot of time together. Jaime always looked at his brother like a fatherly figure and was quite envious of him; he wanted to be just like him. Sadly, around the end of his fifth grade year, his brother graduated high school and was accepted into West Point, where he ended up moving, leaving Jaime alone with his mother (though he loved her too). His mother remarried to a man that Jaime found more respectable than his previous father, but at the same time couldn't really bring himself to bring any emotions for him. His step father worked a lot and was never really at home, making it hard for him to really get to know Jaime in the first place. During eigth grade, Jaime had gained a reputation around his school for always starting arguments with the students and teachers. Jaime had no filter with speaking his mind and wasn't afraid to tell people that he thinks they're wrong. Most people found him annoying and would often get into fights, which he'd often lose because he never really liked violence and didn't really stand up for himself when it came to fist fights. Once high school started, Jaime joined the JROTC in hopes of following his brothers footsteps; he often went to the shooting range and joined sports like hockey and the track team. He even joined the debate team. He spent the rest of his high school career babysitting his devious little sister and getting in fights at school.**

******Family:  
Mother, Gabriella Powers, 49, Home Designer, Infected - He loved his mother with all his heart and cares deeply for her. She was always there for him when he needed her and was sprung into a slight depression to find that she'd died like the rest of the world.**

******Father, Aiden Sanders, Unknown, Unknown, Unknown - Never really knew his father being he left them at a young age. Even though he never knew his father, he could never really hate him like his brother does, and would probably try to reconnect with him if he ever got the chance to see him.**

******Step Father, Brad Powers, 52, Office Depot Co-Worker, Infected - Has some respect for him, being he didn't leave like his father but at the same time doesn't really care much for him being he wasn't really at home, always working and didn't really take much time to get to know him, his brother or sister.**

******Brother, Gale Powers, 24, Sergeant First Class (SFC), Alive - He looks up to his brother, but due to pride would lie if anyone asked him if he was envious of him. In a way he was jealous of Gale because he felt like he got it his way more than him and wished that he could be as unfeeling as him.**

******Sister, Kimberly Powers, 13, Unemployed, Alive - Sees her as a devious trouble maker but still cares about her almost like she were his own daughter. He's always been there to stand up for her and she's done the same for him (even though he doesn't like being saved or helped out by his younder sister).**

* * *

******STATS  
**

******Strength: 7**

******Intelligence: 8**

******Medical Skills: 2**

******Stamina: 8**

******Emotional Levels: 4**

******Speed: 7**

******Accuracy: 9**

******Social: 4**

* * *

******EXTRA**

******School Weapon: A monkey wrench**

******Town Weapon: G36c silenced, Glock 17, small boot knife**

******Transportation: A silver 2000 Honda Civic with a black hood and four doors.**

******Other: N/A**

* * *

**Please PM your OC, DO NOT REVIEW THEM. Goes until October 6, 2013 (10/5/13).**


	2. Introduction and OC List

**Introduction:**

_For years, scientist have tried for many years to create cures for common colds and diseases with little or no progress. Despite the deaths, people in the world managed to live life as it was. After much trial-and-error, the people managed to create a cure to cancer. The world became happier and death tolls decreased by shocking amounts. As the years went on however, those death tolls became higher than normal and pretty soon people started getting even more sick. No one expected this outcome to turn into a zombie outbreak, and many couldn't believe it when it happened. But now, everyone lives in a world where they must fight for their lives against the undead, the living, soldiers, and even themselves. This is the story about a group of high school students struggling to survive and adapt to their new world of the dead._

_****__DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES HOTD OR ANY CHARACTERS THAT DON'T BELONG TO ME. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA TO THIS PARTICULAR FANFIC AND MY OWN OC._

* * *

**Characters Sent In:**

**1. Jaime "Jay" Powers (CityofEvil666)_ Boy  
_****2. Zoe Caldwell (xDawnx)_ Girl  
_****3. Kelly "Elli" Valenties (XxWhyxxSoxxSeriousxX) _Girl  
_****4. Clarissa "Clary" Parker (Miss Amelia Young)_ Girl  
_****5. Luna "Lali" Lalia Maricel Rosalez (spiffyglitter)_ Girl  
_****6. Thomas "Tommy" Andrews (IsaacLover)_ Boy  
_****7. Emily "Em" Madsen (Yonna9queen) _Girl  
_****8. Franklin "Frank" Collen (Ghost131) _Boy  
_****9. Mason "Cole" Coleman (king okami)_ Boy  
_****10. Bradley Carter (XDreamKillerX) _Boy  
_****11. Farin "Rin" Kraus (GhoulHunter15)_ Girl  
_****12. Amanda "Sugar" Oaks (MarshmellowLake)_ Girl  
_****13. Kira "Kai" Avilov (Yugao702)_ Girl  
_****14. Allen Whitlock (Asher Grey) _Boy  
_****15. Charlotte Kalosine (Storm229) _Girl  
_********16. Emile Graphtin (Graviton Bomber) _Boy_**_  
_**17. Jake "Freak" Hunter (zimudra) _Boy  
_****18. Antonia "Nia" Rivero (FallingSunset)_ Girl  
_****19. Daniel "Kash/Danny" Kashmir (thesightstillhauntsme)_ Boy  
_****20. Chris "Bear" Robertson (Robertsoncr13gmailcom)_ Boy  
_****21. John "Johnny" Mayer (christopher564)_ Boy  
_****22. Anne-Belle "Belle" Lansing (Awesomestprime8)_ Girl  
_****23. Gale Powers (CityofEvil666)_ Boy  
_24. Alice "Princess" Anderson (Alice White -Pg) _Girl_  
25. Conner Mwiba (Vulkodlak) _Girl?_  
26. Kojiro "Koji/Kenji" Kenji (RussianHawk100) _Boy_  
27. Isla Salazar (wazowskis) _Girl_  
28. Joseph "Joe" Klark (Spartan Grey) _Boy_  
29. Ragnarok Fördärv Andersson (warlugo23) _Boy_  
30. Sophia Andersson (warlugo23) _Girl_**  
**31. Remus Harper (Hostis)_ Boy  
_32. Johnathan "Jay" O'Neil (ilikezombies) _Boy  
_33. Allan "Jester" Savage (Savage1303) _Boy  
_34. Tonya Williams (christopher564) _Girl  
_35. Liz ****************Rosemarie Syens (HappilyEnding) _Girl_**

* * *

******Now, that list up there is the list of OC's I got sent in. Some of you already know who got accepted while some of the others don't. So if you don't know, I guess you'll have to read and find out (because I can assure you they'll be used in some way). Now, just because your character is in, doesn't mean that they'll survive the whole story; You can almost assume they'll die at some point (my OC included). Now, I'll be posting a chapter soon (being I don't grounded for my grades), mostly likely in maybe four days or so, so be on the look out. See you all soon :)**


End file.
